Vandals
The Vandals are a race of mutant animals from the planet Vandal, who also occupy the Blue Sentient planet. Unlike the Sark, the Vandals are driven by aggression and value strength gained through combat above all else. It is also suggested that while the Sark conquer worlds, the Vandals loot and vandalize them. As far as culture, not much is known besides their somewhat tribal nature, and their custom of choosing a leader by way of mortal combat; Even in everyday life the slightest insult is settled through fighting. *'Captain Kalus' - A tattooed tiger-like Vandal who is the leader of the Vandals. He utilizes a crossbow mounted on his right arm as a weapon. His vehicle is the Fangore which is a chariot-like vehicle armed with a spear launcher on the front, as well as blades on the sides for sideswiping other vehicles. He also has a wide assortment of spears, axes and throwing projectiles. Kalus rules over his fellow Vandals through intimidation and brute force, and considers humans and other races as inferior sub-species. At times, it is hinted that his greatest fear is to be humiliated in front of his Vandal hordes. He is also shown to have a feline's fear of water and gets seasick. It is widely seen that all (Krocomodo and Hatch) who try to betray him and become Vandal warlord/leader never succeed. At the end of season one, Kalus and the other Vandals fall off a bridge's edge, but at the beginning of season two, it is shown that they survived the fall. During episode four of Season 2, the Fangore is upgraded to a form similar to the Tangler, with armor, better agility, limbs for close-quarters combat, and a mechanical tail in the rear that doubles as a catapult. *'Krocomodo' - A crocodile-like Vandal and Kalus's second-in-command. He constantly comes up with plans to overthrow Kalus and thereby take control of the Vandals as their leader. His vehicle is the Riptile armed with saw blades on the front and sides, as well as grappling cables and arrow launchers. It was later revealed that his ancestors and Stanford's had started the war between the Vandals and Sentients. He is also adaptable to water environments, though not as much as Sever. He was previously Kalus' second-in-command, but with Grimian being appointed to that position, he was demoted to third-in-command. *'Sever' - A shark-like Vandal. Sever has very excellent sense of smell which allows him to detect life forms from a mile away, similar to Krocomodo's. However, he doesn't seem very bright, especially since he often thinks about food. His vehicle is the Water Slaughter which has rotating, razor-sharp jaws and can fire off teeth-shaped projectiles. So far he is the only Vandal on the team who has not tried to overthrow Kalus. His species is at home in the water and his vehicle can outmaneuver the BF5's in aquatic environments. On Vandal, he leads a team of shark-beings like himself called the Aqua-Jaws, and is able to communicate with them using high-pitched screeches similar to those of a whale. *'Hatch' - A lobster/cockroach-like Vandal. His vehicle is the Scarib, a skeletal looking vehicle armed with a giant stinger tail and grappling cables. It is shown that he is an expert in making crude electronics as well as poisons and chemicals and is able to perform black magic. Hatch is capable of creating a magical aura with his antennas that makes him (and others) as he pleases invisible to all insects. His personality is cowardly, conniving, and sycophantic, and he won't hesitate to grovel in the event of a new leader. *'Grimian' - A gorilla-like Vandal introduced in the second season. He also wants to take over as Vandal Warlord, but unlike Hatch and Krocomodo he will try to become Vandal Warlord at ANY COST. He drives the Prime Evil which has a nitro booster for cranked-up speed and power to batter enemies into submission. It was also armed with a Red Sentient energy projector that could fire energy blasts and shields and he also carried a hand-held blaster version. Both were destroyed in combat with the Smashclaw. After Kalus defeated him, he appointed Grimian to second-in-command. However, it turns out that Grimian is secretly working for Krytus. *'Vandal Warriors' - Kalus's soldiers. (Seen so far: felines, crocodiles, sharks, and crustaceans. Apes are assumed with the appearance of Grimian.) Category:Teams